Dimensional Heroes Spirits: The Secret is Created, Nyan!
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Springdale in order for a final showdown with the Kaima as well as Ubaune. Will they be able to secure the future of the Yo-kai watch as well as the Yo-kai in general?
1. Prologue

We open to a normal street where Jibanyan stood. "Hello and welcome. This is… the grand finale of jexi the hunter's Dimension Heroes Spirits. And it couldnt be better, as the fanale is for Yokai watch! But first… lets review what happened so far."

The Kaima's Saga- as told by Jibanyan.

"The kaima executives. Real bad people, who went around all of these different world to attempt to take them over and take the Classic Yo-kai. But we went to each world and beat them each time. But, this turned out to be a trick as the main goal was to take the Yo-kai Watch out of the picture all together. What a shocking plot twist!"

"And now, without further ado...the written version of the Yo-kai Watch first movie is about to….Nya!" Jibanyan said before being hit by a truck. Then in flew in Whisper.

"Well, I must say, you are quite the star now, Jibanyan. Guess that leaves it to me. Ladies and gentlemen...let us begin the first Yo-kai Watch movie fanfi-" was all he could say before being hit by a truck.

Komasan then came onto the scene. "Oh my swirls! He shined like a real star!" he said as he was about to leave. "Oh, movie fanfics about to start, y'all." Komasan said.

We open to the middle of the night where Nate slept soundly in his own bed as his own watch vanished right off his wrist.

The next morning, just as school got out, he was walking home with Katie, Bear and Eddie. "So, you guys hear about this strange stuff happening on Flower Road?" Eddie asked.

"On Flower Road?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Stuffs been getting real big over there. Look." Eddie said showing a picture of large vegetables on the normal sized tables and stands. "The people there are saying its all the work of Yo-kai."

"Hahaha! Get real, Eddie. Yo-kai? There's no such thing as them." Nate said.

"Guess you gotta point. It does sound kinda silly." Eddie said.

"Yeah. Good point. So, wanna head to my place to play some games?" Bear said.

"Nah. I gotta go by Flower Road to check to see if the new manga are in. I'll see you guys later." Nate said.

"Take care Nate!" Katie said as they split off with Nate stopping.

"Did I...just say something weird right there?" Nate wondered. He then felt his arm. "Because.. It feels like somethings missing."

Just then, a bus rolled up to where nate was standing. It had the emblem of UA on it.

"A bus?" Nate said. "And what's with that emblem? Never seen a school with it before."

"I am.." came a voice that sounded important.

"Huh?" nate said as the doors opened, revealing a muscular smiling man with a blonde hair style.

"...exiting the bus like a normal person!" he said.

"This guys a total weirdo. Just walk away and maybe he won't notice." Nate muttered trying to walk off.

"Huh? You there!" the man said.

"Yeep! Spoke too soon…" Nate said. "Uh, what is it sir?"

"Is the name of this town known as Springdale?" he asked.

"It is but...why do you need to know that?" Nate asked.

"Hahaha! It is because I'm taking the students of UA here on a field trip to become heroes." He said. "Why? Because I am….ALL MIGHT!"

"Yep. Total weirdo." Nate said. "Superheroes aren't real in real life. Time to go."

"Hmm. He seems important. I should take caution with him." All Might said. "Okay, Class 1-A. For our first stop, we're following that boy!"

"Did he seriously just say that? Well, maybe if I ignore them, I won't notice." Nate thought.

Nate walked down the street with the bus following him. Inside, the students were conversing.

"The bus open lay out ruined my boarding strategy." Tenya Iida said slumping over in his costume.

"Iida, you really need to chill." Izuku Midoriya said.

"Come on. We're suppose to be enjoying this wonderful little town." Ochako Uraraka said.

"Says you. They say those Yo-kai things live here. I wanna blow their asses to bits." Katsuki Bakugo said.

"If were pointing out the obvious, theres something i wanna say." Tsuyu Asui said. " About you actually, Izuku."

"About me? What is it, Asui?" Izuku asked nervously.

"I thought I told you to call me Tsu." Tsuyu replied.

"Oh, right." Izuku said.

"That power of yours, Isnt it alot like all mights?" Tsuyu asked.

"What? That's ridiculous. Its just a normal super strength quirk. Nothing wrong with it." Izuku said nervously.

"Hold on a sec, Tsu. Youre forgetting that All might doesnt hurt himself every time he uses his quirk." Momo Yaozurozu said.

"Phew...:" Izuku said.

"Still, I must be good to have an enhacement type quirk. My Hardening's more suited for defense than offense." Eijiro said.

"You think so? I think It would be pro material no problem." Izuku said.

"You really think so?" Ejiro asked.

"My naval laser's got the perfect combination of power and finesse." Yuga Aoyama said.

"But it's super lame if it gives you a stomachache, sweetie."

"Well, if any of our class has got pro quirks, its Todoroki and Bakugo." Ejiro said, which made Bakugo turn away.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Tsuyu said, making Bakugo snap.

"What did you say?! I'll blow your stupid head off!" Bakugo shouted.

The bus soon stopped at Flower Road before anyone could start ripping heads off. They continued to follow Nate.

"Great. Can this day get any weirder?" Nate asked.

Just then, he heard a woman scream as her hat grew and covered her up. The scream then came from a guy who's bike's back tire grew sending him flying into an old mans large beard.

"Whats happening out there?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing good. Everyone, remain inside the bus." All Might said as he got out to see several more thing growing such as a dog, a burger meal and a fish. "Hmm. Growing with no reason. A new quirk...or…?" All Might said looking at a building to see a large figure on top. It then sneezed a pink dust into a vegetable stand, making everything there grow large.

"Hey, youre that weird guy! Whats happening?" Nate said before faintly seeing the figure. "Wait...could that be...an actual Yo-kai?"

The figure began more clear. A large blue cat with mushrooms covering him. "Oh...you look just like him." he said looking at Nate.

"No, that is definitely one of these rumored Yo-kai. But it looks like its looking for someone." All Might said.

"You must be the dependable Shounen Beat I've been looking for." he said still taking to Nate.

"Who?" NAte asked.

"Urgh… I shoudve told Hope and the others about this before hand. Including Jexi." All Might said.

The cat then began following Nate as he ran. "Wait up!" he called out.

"I dunno what's going on, but this isnt good!" Nate said.

"Quickly, citizen, inside the bus!" All Might said.

"Wait for me, Beat!" the cat said.

Nate got in the bus and saw all of Class 1-A in their hero costumes.

"Ah! Every one I'm meeting is some sort of weirdo." Nate said.

"You wanna die?!" Bakugo said.

The bus then began to shake as they saw the cat rubbing against it. "Please come out...Beat."

"What does this thing want with us?" Ochako asked.

"Some guy named Shonen Beat, but I have no Idea… wait, it feels like I've heard that name before. But I can't remember where." All Might said.

"Beat, you are the only one who can befriend the Yo-kai." the cat said.

"Befrend the Yo-kai, what?" Nate said.

"Have you furgotten? Then I'll help revive your memory!" the cat said as lightning came out of his nose and hitting Nate through an open window, shocking him.

"Now repeat after me. Yo-kai, Yo-kai!" he said.

"Yo….kai. Yo….kai!" Nate said between shocks.

"Yo-kai, Yo-kai!" the cat said.

"Yo-kai….Yo...kai?" Nate said as two figures appeared in his mind. They were Whisper and Jibanyan. "Whisper...Jibanyan. I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Izuku asked.

"Everything about Yo-kai. That's right. The Yo-kai Watch." Nate said.

Geragera Po!

Geragera Po!

Geragera Po!

Geragera Po!

Dimension Heroes Spirits: The Secret is Created, Nyan!

Featuring My Hero Academia

So sit back here's their story

Nate say "Hey yo no!"

Whisper go cracka-lacka-boom-boom!

There's more Yo-kai than taters in Idaho

Like Cheeksqueek and his popo!

Feel that there, way down low?

Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode

All this Gera Po, turn back the clock yo!

Ha ha! See what we can see

Oh my lost friend, who cares for him?

A home is what he so needs

Kids in this town, they have family

He wants that safety

With nightfall comes great danger

And things go from strange, to so much stranger!

Gera Gera Po! Gera Gera Po! (Yeah!)

Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (It's easy come on!)

Those Yo-kai, make life awry

Cause he's got, that Yo-kai..

Yo-kai Watch!

Whoa Yeah! 


	2. Memories Returned

We open back up to when the bus was shaking around to the giant blue cat.

"Hang on just a second. You mean to tell me that freaking big cat out there just jogged your memory of a watch that summons these creepy Yokai things?" Bakugo said.

"Yeah, that's right. But the big question is why did I suddenly forget?" Nate said.

"Now your memory is back fur good." the cat said.

"Whisper! Whisper, where are you?" Nate called out. "Typical. Whenever I need him, he flakes out. He really is pretty useless anyway."

"Your words really sting you know." said a voice as Whisper appeared with the words 'useless' 'trash' and ''garbage' on him.

"Eeek! A ghost!" Ochako said.

"I beg your pardon?! I'm not a ghost, I am a Yo-kai. I am his Yo-kai butler. My name is Whisper." Whisper said.

"Whisper? Thats funny because you talk a lot." Tsuyu said.

"Gah!" Whisper said.

"Whisper! Where were you? Serious stuff is going on." Nate said.

"A power I had no idea about made you forget everything. There was nothing I could do." Whisper said.

"But for some reason, that big bloaty cat out there jogged his memory." Eijiro said.

"And as usual….you know nothing about him." Nate said.

"Of course I do!" Whisper said moving through is pad. "That guys is…..hold on...ah! Meganyan!"

"Really? We can see you gazing at that tablet, buddy." Eijiro said.

"Nope. I knew it all along. Meganyan, a boss class Yo-kai with the power to enlarge anything." Whisper said.

"A boss huh?" Bakugo said getting up. "Well let me at him."

"Ah. So full of pride and boastfulness. And...uh, your head is big." Whisper said.

"What did you say?" Bakugo shouted.

"I mean its literally huge!" Whisper said as we were shown to be true. Bakugo's head had grown to outsize his whole body.

"Aaaaah! He got Bakugo!" Ochako panicked as Bakugo's head grew larger.

"We gotta get all that Yo-kai energy off!" Whisper said quickly brushing it off as Bakugo's head returned to normal.

"That bastard… making my head big, I'll blow him to bits!" Bakugo said.

"I'll make you pay for...my watch! Where is my Yo-kai watch?" Nate said.

"Yo-kai Watch?" Meganyan said. "You know about the Yo-kai Watch?"

"Well, he was given the watch by me, of course. And, by yours truly." Whisper said.

"You can summon Yo-kai?" Meganyan said.

"Yeah, but…" Nate began.

'Then show me." Meganyan said. "Summon one and we'll talk."

"Oh great. He doesnt know your watch is gone. How are we supposed to do this?" Izuku asked.

"No worries. I have a plan." Whisper said. "According to my dependable butler knowledge…" he said whispering a plan to Nate.

"You think that will work?" Nate asked.

"Of course. Just leave it to me." Whisper said.

"Okay. ALl right. I'm gonna summon Jibanyan!" Nate said.

"Him?! But-" Ochako said.

"Go ahead and do it." Meganyan said.

"Okay. Here we go!" Nate said rasing a hand while in the back of the bus, Whisper was trying to dress himself up like Jibanyan. "This is foolproof."

"Did you guys nyeed something?" said a familiar voice. The students then looked to see Jibanyan standing next to Nate.

"Jibanyan? Why are you here?" Nate asked.

"My friends landed in the mountains not long ago as I ran out first to look for you. They're still looking though." Jibanyan said.

"So much for my plan." Whisper said.

"Amazing! You really summoned a Yo-kai before my eyes!" Meganyan said.

"He fell for it?!" everyone on the bus said.

"There's no way you are not Shounen Beat." Meganyan added.

"I'm not Beat. I'm Nathan Adams!" Nate said.

"Adams? Then you are someone much more important than Shounen Beat. Right now, this world needs to be saved. Specifically-" Meganyan continued before a laser bolt hit the cat knocking him into a building.

"Whoa! What are they?!" Whisper said as he and Jibanyan hid behind Nate who had trouble seeing the enemy. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to see dark spirit like entities.

"Oh no...so evil." Jibanyan said.

"If things stay the way they are….the entire world, no, the universe, will be stolen by her." Meganyan said. "You all can make a difference and save my furiend."

"His friend?" Izuku said.

A dark twister the swept in and took Meganyan up and harmed him until he vanished into thin air.

"Uh-oh, I think were nyext!" Jibanyan said.

"You there, muscle man! Get us out of here!" Whisper said.

"If I had my watch, I could summon more Yo-kai." Nate said before cackling was heard.

Above the bus were two old women and an old man.

"So full of himself, Kin." the first woman said.

"Yes indeed, Gin." the second one said as they chuckled.

"Who are you?" Iida demanded.

"We're the ones...who erased the Yo-kai Watch from history." Kin said,

"Its only a matter of time before we steal everything from you humans." Gin said.

They continued to laugh as they along with the dark spirits vanished from sight.

"That was scary." Ochako said before she saw others runnon to the bus. The ones who were at the door were Jexi and Hope.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Hope said.

"I take it we havent missed much." Jexi asked.

"You're late. The bad guys just left." Bakugo said.

"Nice to see you too, Bakugo." Hope said.

"Don't push it, you damn nerd." Bakugo said.

"Hey, that reminds me. Izuku, what is your class doing here?"

"Well, after the events at USJ, a class trip to another world was announced. This one was picked because of the one thing its abundant in...Yo-kai." Izuku said.

"But...it would appear there's more problems in this town than just villains." Iida said.

"Yeah. Giant cats and scary old ladies." Ochako said.

"Yeah. I guess we'd better fill you guys in."Hope said.

'Don't." Nate said. "Right now, I need to go home and ask my parents if we can go to Harrisburg."

"Why is that, nate?"

"Well, when I was a kid, I was told stories of a large cat that would live up there. He would steal away naughty kids who misbehave and eat them." Nate said.

"Is that even a real story?!" Ochako said in fear.

"You think this has something to do with Meganyan?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. My grandma lives up in Harrisburg so I can stay with her and try to figure out...how to get it back." Nate said looking at his wrist.

"Then our next stop is Harrisburg!" All Might said.

"Oh, right. Jexi, can you please tell me why everyone on this bus acts and dresses like weirdos?" Nate asked.

"They're kids who have special powers going to a convention of sorts." Jexi said.

"Oh. That makes sense. Later!" Nate said running out with Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Well, that was blunt to say it that way." Iida said.

"What, were we just gonna say that youre all superheroes in training? That Ochako can make things float and you have engines in your legs?" Hope said.

"Some things are better kept in the dark and not exposed. Its a rule for other worlds to sometimes be kept secret from one another." Jexi said.

"Ah. I see. That actually makes sense. We thank you!" All Might said.

"Guess we're going on to Harrisburg than." Hope said.

"Yeah. But first, I see no problem getting some shopping done." Jexi grinned as the two left.


	3. Enter Harrisburg

We open to a large train that was escorting our heroes as well as the UA students to Harrisburg.

"Can't believe we have to ride on this thing." Natsu said feeling his motion sickness.

"Sorry, but the only way to get to Harrisburg is by train since there are no real roads to it." Tails said.

"I would have Wendy use that spell, but she's dealing with another case right now." Jexi said pointing to Gajeel succumbing to motion sickness as well.

In the back of the train, two disguised siblings sat together keeping their faces hidden.

"So, you are sure about this, Demona?" Serva asked.

"Definitely. While the signal vanished from Springdale, a very similar one is right in Harrisburg. Its a little bit weaker, but its an exact match to the one I picked up." Demona said.

"Perfect. No doubt Ubaune is there. We go to Harrisburg and….huh?" Serva said before seeing the sleeping Jibanyan on the seats now sporting water bottle on his side.

"A yokai? Oh, its just a Jibanyan." Demona said.,

"And it hasnt been possessed yet. But who does it belong to?" Serva asked.

Hope then saw the two looking at Jibanyan.

"ExCuse me you two, but… you can see Jibanyan?" Hope asked.

"Uh, Jibanyan? What is that even?" Serva said recovering.

"Yeah. Just a couple of normal tourists on a trip to Harrisburg." Demona said.

"Tourists from which I can sense Reila's Valkyria and a hint of Devil Trigger." Hope said.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Demona said.

"Just leave us to our business." Serva said.

"Hmmm." Hope said returning to his seat. "Those two are hiding something."

It wasn't long before the train stopped in the farming town known as Harrisburg. They cautiously spied on Nate and his family as they approached an old house in a field where an old woman waited. "Nate...its been too long since your last visit." she said.

"Finally here." Jibanyan said before stopping for a moment and looking around.

"Something wrong?" Chopper asked.

"I thought I heard something. Guess I was just imagining it." Jibanyan said.

The family walked into the house as Nate settled in.

"Nate, this picture of the old man with you grandma, is this your grandfather?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah. That's Grandpa Nathaniel. He passed away before I was born. I heard he was a great person though." Nate said.

"He was." his grandma said coming in. "He truly was a wonderful man. He was smart and strong. But...he was much of a handful. Now, let me get started on tea." she said leaving the three be.

As the three sat on the porch, a shadow moved past at a fast pace.

"Nya? No doubt about it. I sense something." Jibanyan said.

"But I don't sense any sort of Yo-kai presence." Whisper said.

The group of heroes saw the three chasing something that moved through a field of sunflowers as well as a normal field.

"What in the world are we even chasing? Some sort of living shadow?" Izuku wondered.

"Well, we'll have our answer soon enough." Roy said as they followed whatever was moving to a small stone shed in the middle of the forest, only to see nothing in front of them.

"Without the Yokai watch, we couldnt even befriend a Yo-kai even if there was one." Weiss said.

"Well, maybe there's something in this shed." Franky said as he grabbed the door and pulled it back. At the door was the face of a familiar large and bloated cat.

"Meganyan?!" Nate said in surprise.

"But how did he get in there?" Aqua asked.

"Its a very long story, but could you guys try and get me out furst?" Meganyan asked.

"How are we supposed to do that?" the group shouted.

"He won't tell us a thing unless we help him." Whisper said as Nate started pulling on the cats face.

Whisper and Jibanyan soon joined in. But when the red cat grabbed Meganyan's nose, he sneezed knocking the entire shed down.

"Well, I suppose thats one way to solve a problem." Hope said.

"I have another request. Could you look at my butt?" Meganyan asked.

"Why, whats on it?" Ochako asked.

'Ah! Look!" Whisper shouted as the group saw a large cork in it.

"Could you please pull that cork out?" Meganyan asked.

"Uh…" Nate said picking up Jibanyan and trying to use him.

"No way, man! Gross!" Jibanyan said.

"Okay." Nate said grabbing Whisper.

'Why should I be the one to do it?" Whisper said as he glared at Nate.

"Guess I got no choice." Nate said grabbing the cork and pulling on it.

In the forest, they were watched by a familiar pro hero. "Perfect. A giant bloated cat and innocent kids. I just defeat it and I get more fame. Here we…" she began before the cork popped as a pink gas flowed right out at the group and her. "That….really stinks." she said before passing out.

"Ugh. That really smells nasty." Blake said.

When the gas cleared, a small floppy cat stood there.

"He's all deflated." Eijiro said.

"I got it!" Whisper said pulling out a pump and pumping the cat up.

Before then was a blue cat in a red cape with a mark on his forehead. "I thank you all so much!"

The heroes, minus UA and Nate gasped.

" It was Fuyunyan the whole time?!" Everyone gasped.

"Wow. He looks kind of cool." Nate said.

'My name is Fuyunyan. I am pleased to meet all of you." Fuyunyan said. "Hmm? Some of you seem shock. Is there a problem?"

"Oh god you scared us. We thought you were dead after you went missing in the flash of light in the Keyblade Graveyard." Hope said.

"Hmm? It seems you mistake me for someone else. I've never been to any Keyblade Graveyard. This is the first time I'm meeting you." Fuyunyan said.

"Uh… hold on a sec." Hope said getting Jexi and the others into a huddle.

"Okay, how do you know that blue cat?" Nate said.

"Because he was watching us whenever we time travelled. Like a shadow in the dark. He eventually showed up and joined my team." Hope said.

"But apparently, this is from before he even began time travelling." Jexi said.

"Could this be because Ubaune went back and changed the past? If so, Fuyunyan never did discover you guys." Aqua said.

'You might be right. We'll just play along for now. Besides, I wanna know….why were you in that shed?" Hope asked.

"I shall tell you. I've been searching for a certain person. The person who will save my friend. However, i couldn't find this person at all. A week passed...then a month….then a year….then before I knew it, 60 years passed by. During that time, I had somehow become Meganyan. I couldn't do my search stuck in there so I used the excess energy to create an astral projection to search in my place." Fuyunyan said. "But now...I've found you!" he said pointing at Nate as he floated back.

"Uh, where is he going?" Iida asked.

"Ah. The Fuyu in his name refers to how he is a wandering spirit. Thus, he is always wandering 24/7." Whisper said looking at his pad.

"But, I can stop!" Fuyunyan said stopping. "Now then, Shounen Beat!"

"I told you. That's not my name." Nate said.

"It is your destiny, to defeat the Kaima and save my friend!" Fuyunyan said.

"Wait, wait wait!" Lucy said. "We need some things elaborated. First off, who is your friend and what is his name?"

"My friend is….the father of your father!" he said pointing to Nate.

"My Grandpa?!" Nate

"Yes. Nathaniel Adams!" Fuyunyan said.

"Wait, that doesnt make any sense." Izuku said,

"It actually does. Fuyunan said 60 years passed while he was looking for this Shounen Beat guy. So that means… he was friends of a younger Nathaniel over 60 years ago." Aladdin said.

"Yes. That is right. And he was working...on an amazing device to put an end to the Kaima once and for all and stop their evil reign!" Fuyunyan said.

"A device?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Fuyunyan said pulling out a worn out notebook. "Nathaniel wrote down his many amazing ideas in this very notebook." he said opening it. Inside, most of the group saw the plans for a very familiar looking device.

"That looks like… an older version of our own Yo-kai watches!" Sunset said.

"Yes. Nathaniel was the one who invented the Yo-kai Watch." Fuyunyan said.

"So that's what Ubaune was after. She went back in time to do something to Nate's family history so that the watch would never be completed, and thus breaking the bond between us and Yo-kai altogether."

"Yes. The Kaima have altered the flow of time and thus made it to where Nathaniel never invented the Yo-kai Watch." Fuyunyan said.

"Well I'm no shounen Beat, who ever he is… but I'm more than willing to go back and help my grandfather!" Nate said.

"Youre not going anywhere without me, Nathan." Whisper said. "As your loyal butler, I go wherever you go."

"Guys! You're forgetting the fact that his grandpa's long dead!" Jibanyan said.

"That can be fixed." Fuyunyan said digging around in his cape. He pulled out a stone. "The Revestone!"

"Perfect! Using that, we can go 60 years into the past." Sonic said.

"Uh...yes actually." Fuyunyan said. "But, something must be prepared first!"

Near the river, a large blanket was placed on the ground. "Please, ride on this." Fuyunyan said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"To make sure the time travel works, you all must ride on this." Fuyunyan said.

"How does that even make sense?" Jeremie said.

"Its time travel. I do not make the rules." Fuyunyan said.

"Well, if that's the rule." Nami said as they all sat down.

"All right. Reverstone! Make time...RE-VER-SE!" Fuyunyan said before tossing it into the air as a swirling mass appeared. As it did, three strangers watched from afar.

"Last chance to avenge ourselves. We jump in behind and stay hidden." Serva said.

"Got it." Demona said.

"Last chance for fame." Mount Lady said.

Just as our heroes were picked off the ground, the three strangers followed after.

"Whoo! I've never time travelled before!" Demona said.

"This is not all fun and…" Serva said as he saw a black bear with red cheeks fly by on a tree. "Well, that's strange. But not the focus."

"Oh...I'm starting to regret this!" Mount Lady shouted. 


	4. 60 Years Ago

A portal then opened over the same river as Whisper was the first to fall through. "Huh? I made it! I'm the…"Whisper said before the rest of the group fell on top of him. "Ow. It hurts all over."

"So, where are we now?" Nate asked getting up.

"Harrisburg as it was 60 years ago." Fuyunyan said.

"But are we really in the past?" Hope asked.

"We are. Look!" Tails said pointing out the missing electric lines and poles.

"Yeah. Those poles that were there are gone." Izuku said.

"Now we have to find your Grandfather. Fuyunyan, know where he is?" Hope asked before they heard a shout.

They looked up the rocks to see two men with red eyes growling and fighting with each other.

'What's with those guys?" Gon asked.

"They're possessed by Kaima. They make humans act incredibly violent with each other." Fuyunyan said.

"Should we break it up?" Erica asked.

"We have bigger problems now." Kat said as they turned to see a man possessed with a couple Kaima minions beside him.

"I think we gotta fight him. But try not to-" Hope said before the minions ran past him and chased after Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan instead.

Nate soon tripped over a rock as the long bodied one flew at him.

"Ha! Gutsy...Straightforward Pawnch!" Fuyunyan said taking it out with a single punch.

"As powerful as ever, even if he doesnt remember us." Hsien-Ko said.

The other Kaima minion chased after Whisper and trying to bite at him. "Stop! I don't taste good honest! Even though my head does look like ice cream!" Whisper said before the minion bit him and went right into him.

"The white one's been possessed." Fuyunyan said.

Whisper then began making creepy faces as he moved crazily.

"We need to help him!" Usopp said.

"Or we could abandon him.' Nate said.

Before a decision could be made, a boy in a mask holding a bat beat down on Whisper, forcing the Kaima out. "Oh, thank goodne-" Whisper said before the boy continuously beat on him.

"Get out of him, Kaima!" the boy shouted.

"Nathaniel, he's already no longer possessed." Fuyunyan said.

"My grandpa?" Nate said looking at the boy.

"Oh, he's free?" Nathaniel said before sticking his bat in the ground and posing with a flapping hand. "Tetetete te. Guts!"

"Man, your old man mustve been a real crazy guy back in the day." Natsu said.

"He's seriously my grandpa!?" Nate said in shock before the boy tossed him a marble.

"Look through this" Nathaniel said.

Nate looked through the marble and was able to see the Kaima surrounding the man. "I can see them."

"This must be the lens to the Yo-kai Watch." Jexi said.

"Now….we run!" Nathaniel said leading them away.

"Wow. Thanks for that." Nate said.

"No thanks necessary. Love! Guts! Willpower! I am the one who will defeat all evil in this world. I am the Invincible King, Kamen Guts!" Nathaniel said posing once more.

"Kamen Guts? Isnt that an old time comic?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, it probably would be new in this time." Indigo said.

"I'm the real Kamen Guts in real Life. I wanna be just like him. And, I see you guys have Yo-kai with you." Nathaniel said looking through an old timey Yo-kai Watch.

"Uh...yeah." Nate said.

"I am the Yo-kai Butler, Whisper!" Whisper said.

"A Yo-kai Butler?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Yeah. And this is my other friend Jibanyan. They're my Yo-kai friends." Nate said.

"Nice to meet nya." Jibanyan said.

"Yo-kai friends? What the heck?" Nathaniel said. "And who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"He's your grandson, Nathaniel." Fuyunyan said.

"Grandson?!" Nathaniel said in shock.

"Yeah. That's true." Jexi said.

'But how is this...you used that stone you stole from the Kaima, didn't you?" Nathaniel said to Fuyunyan.

"Yes. I brought him here from the future in hopes to save you." Fuyunyan said.

"Hmm. I don't need anyone to save me." Nathaniel said leaving.

"Please forgive him. He's been through some things." Fuyunyan said. "I'll explain later."

The group followed Nathaniel up into the forest to a small wooden house connected to a tree fort. Nathaniel walked into it.

'What is this place? It looks amazing." Happy said.

"Nathaniel's secret hideout. It used to be a storage for some lumberjacks." Fuyunyan said.

"Not bad for some pretender." Bakugo said as they went inside.

"Why did you bring them here?" Nathaniel asked.

"They risked being possessed by Kaima if they remained outside." Fuyunyan said.

They noticed a few bats in a bucket. "Are these what you use to beat the Kaima?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I coat them in chili peppers so they'll be effective against Kaima and those possessed by them." Nathaniel said.

"How long have they been here for? The Kaima, I mean." All Might asked.

"A few months. I've been the one dealing justice to them." Nathaniel said as Nate noticed the plans for the watch.

"Why did you stop working on the Yo-kai Watch? Its caused me a lot of problems.' Nate said.

"Huh?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because you stopped working on it, its vanished from the future." Fuyunyan said.

"I see. The final form of this one." Nathaniel said looking at the one on his wrist.

"If we could summon Yo-kai friends with the watch, we would be one step closer to beating the Kaima." Fuyunyan said.

"Yeah, we could go and…" Jexi said as Nathaniel slammed it on his fists.'

"I don't need something like that. You can't just make friends like that anyway." Nathaniel said getting up and heading for the door.

"What about Fuyunyan? Isn't he your friend?" Hope asked.

"No. He is not my friend. You all better be gone tomorrow." Nathaniel said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, hes so full of himself. And so blind as to how much he needs freinds." Fuyunyan said. "He doesn't want to make friends, and yet, so many Yo-kai want to be his friend. Look."

The group looked outside to see eyes glowing in the dark woods, each set belonging to different Yo-kai.

"Wow. So many." Ochako said.

In a small bag, Fuyunyan showed some disks. "These are the symbols of Nathaniels accomplishments. He's taken down all of the names of the Yo-kai he has helped."

"These must be medals, if not the beginning of them." Sunset said.

"He thinks they'll forget who helped them, but if he just called for them, they'd come running to fight by his side." Fuyunyan said.

"I agree." Hope said. "Being a hero takes more than just fighting on your own. You gotta have people to be by your side."

"But...there is reason to hope." Fuyunyan said looking at Nate. "It all rests on you, Shounen Beat."

"Yeah, go for it, Beat, nyan!" Jibanyan said yawning.

"I told you! I'm not Beat! I'm Nate!" Nate yelled.


	5. Dawn of A New Day

Morning soon came as the group were waking up to see Nathaniel kicking away at the tire swing while saying guts.

"What is he doing?" Gray asked.

"He practicing to become Kamen Guts." Fuyunyan said.

"Isnt that guy fictional?" Rainbow asked.

"Kamen Guts, is a popular superhero." Fuyunyan said showing them a comic.

"So he's from the 50s." Whisper said.

"He crushes all evil in the world with love, guts and will power! The Invincible King, Kamen Guts! He'll protect all his friends in the world." Fuyunyan said.

"Oh! You guys know about Kamen Guts?" Nathaniel said excitedly.

"Uh...first time seeing him." Nate said.

"Man you guys are slow." Nathaniel said.

"Nathaniel, Nate is the Shounen Beat to your Kamen Guts." Fuyunyan said.

"Ah. Now I remember. Shounen Beat. He was Kamen Guts sidekick in the comics." All Might said.

"Huh? No way." Nathaniel said.

"What is this Beat like anyway?" Nate asked.

"Shounen Beat is the one person who lends Kamen Guts his strength. He's a reliable sidekick. And this is the most important part. He decided to follow Kamen Guts after he saved his life." Fuyunyan said.

"I know that. Your point?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yesterday, you saved Nate." Fuyunyan said.

"Ah! I cannot ignore this fact. From this moment on...you are my Shounen Beat!" Nathaniel said.

"Huh?! Why would I do that?" Nate said.

"Oh Nate, or should I say Shounen Beat." Whisper said before getting in close. "Just get close enough to him as Beat and convince him to make the watch."

"Well, if this will work." Nate said.

"Its done than! Now, its time….to practice!" Nathaniel said before posing the same pose as yesterday.

'Huh?" Nate said.

"Don't huh me!" Nathaniel shouted.

Fuyunyan then showed the group the pose. "Its Kamen Guts signature pose. Nathaniel's always practicing it."

"Huh. I guess being a hero means posing like that." Nate said.

"Youd never see us do it." Natsu said.

"Definitely." Jexi said.

"Just do it. Besides, its cool." Fuyunyan said.

"Okay." Nate said as he joined Nathaniel for the pose. But after that, saw Whisper and Fuyunyan holding back some laughter.

"You just said it was cool." Hope said.

"I lied." Fuyunyan said holding back the laughter.

"Urgh…" Hope said.

"Okay then. Now we do striking practice." Nathaniel said. "Lets see here...You! Green haired nervous boy. You're our evil villain!"

"M-me?!" Izuku asked.

"It's alright, Izuku. Just show him the best villain you can be." Ochako said.

"Okay. Besides, its not like they'll actually be hitting me." Izuku said.

Izuku stood in the middle of a trashed field as Nathaniel ran in hitting him on the head with a bat.

"Ow. I thought you said it was practice?" Izuku said.

"Grow a spine. Not like it actually hurt that much." Nathaniel said.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one getting hit." Izuku said as Nate weakly ran up and gently tapped him.

"Nate's not good at this, is he?" Fuyunyan asked.

"Nope." Jibanyan said.

"Not in the slightest." Whisper said.

"Cmon Izuku! Youre getting hit, you gotta hit back!" Natsu said.

"But if he uses his quirk, he'll hurt himself and the kids. Besides, he wasn't suppose to hit back in the first place." All Might said. "Taking hits is something all heroes must do."

Break time soon came as the three rested.

"Wow. I've never been a pretend hero for this long." Nate said.

"This isn't pretend." Nathaniel said. "I don't wanna become Kamen Guts. I gotta become him."

"Gotta become him?" Izuku asked.

"Boys, I have a suggestion." said Fuyunyan. "If you all fought against the Kaima right now, you probably wouldn't win. So, I suggest, we ask the help of the strongest Yo-kai!"

"Oooh, you dont mean…" Whisper started.

"Yes, him. His name is….Master Nyada!" Fuyunyan said.

"Who the hell is Master Nyada?" Bakugo said.

"And why does his name sound like Master Yoda?" Rainbow asked.

"Master Nyada is a Yo-kai among Yo-kai. A mentor among mentors. It goes without saying that he is really strong." Fuyunyan said.

"So he's like, the Invincible Wise Man, Paper from Kamen Guts?" Nathaniel asked.

"In a way...yes." Fuyunyan said.

"It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call him invincible." Whisper said reading off his pad. "He is the strongest among Yo-kai. A super powerful being."

"Huh? There isn't a picture of him." Iida said. "Is this due to bad managing of Yo-kai profiles?"

"Its not easy to meet someone like Nyada in person. But I have heard rumors of him appearing in a certain place recently. Springdale." Fuyunyan said. "I don't know if we'll find him. But we can at least try."

"Well, its never to late to ask him. Lets go find master Yoda...I mean, Master Nyada!" Indigo said.

"Good. We'll get on the train right away." Fuyunyan said. 


	6. The Search for Nyada

The train rode for a long while until arriving at Springdale station. "Whoa. This is Springdale?" Nate said excitedly.

"It looks so retro, nyan." Jibanyan said.

"Wow. This place is pretty different than it is in the present." Jexi said.

"Are you sure this is where Nyada hangs out, Fuyunyan?" Hope asked.

"Positive. At least, that is what the rumors say. He is definitely in this town." Fuyunyan said.

"Wah!" Nate said.

"What's wrong?" Jexi asked.

"Is that...Eddie?" Nate asked pointing to a boy with a camera resembling Eddie.

"Eddie's grandfather most likely." Whisper said.

"And...Bear?" Nate said pointing to a boy helping to load a truck.

"Bear's grandfather." Whisper said.

"And...Katie?" Nate said pointing to a girl in a small purse shop resembling Katie.

"Katies Grandmother." Whisper.'

"Wow. They all look exactly like them." Nate said.

"Well, kids do take after their ancestors...or so I've heard." Gemini said.

"Let's go look for Master Nyada!" Nathaniel said.

"Right." Nate said getting out his marble as they began looking around. As they were looking, they were followed by two familiar figures.

"Hard to believe we're actually following these guys." Demona said.

"Yes. Even after the bumpy time travel. Glad we lost that fame seeking woman. Now, let's find this Nyada before they do and defeat him." Serva said.

"Why would we want to? I wanna play with those heroes. Especially that blue boy. Ooh, I like to see what makes him tick." Demona said.

"No. You are not causing a panic when we just got here. Besides, wouldn't it be more fun to track down Nyada, a very rare Yo-kai?" Serva asked.

"No, you do that. I'm gonna have some fun." Demona said teleporting away.

"Aaargh….why does she always have to cause me trouble? I can't focus on her right now. I gotta find Nyada. He could be my ticket to getting back into our house." Serva said.

Mount Lady was the third behind them.

"No way.. That Blue Boy who was with Kamui is here? And those kids I heard held their own in the USJ? Great. After going through all that trouble to make it to the past." Mount Lady said before turning around to see the same bear from earlier. "Great. And that weird thing keeps following me. Ugh. Nevermind."

"Fame seeking a lot, you are." said a voice.

"Huh? Who's talking that way?" Mount Lady said before seeing an orange cat with a green hoodie and cane.

"Pardon me, you must. Passing through, am I." he said walking by her.

"Is he that Nyada guy?" Mount Lady thought.

It was indeed Nyada as he followed the main group to Flower Road.

"Must hurry I must. Don't want miss Kamen Guts new episode." he said.

The group scoured over Flower Road to see any sign of the supposed strongest Yo-kai. Only to be sidetracked when Nathaniel started watching the Kamen Guts TV show.

"This show is old, but it's not bad, huh?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Can't beat the classics I guess." Lemon said.

"This isn't too bad." Hope said.

It was later in the junkyard where the group had gathered as Nathaniel acted the episode out.

"Okay. Give it a rest." Jexi said.

"Do you still wanna know...why I wanna become Kamen Guts?" Nathaniel asked them. "You see, I had a good friend once. We were inseparable. But then one day, he was being bullied by some thugs. I wanted to help him...but I was scared. I couldn't move an inch. Then...he said we couldn't be friends ever again. That's when I encountered Kamen Guts. I wanted to become someone strong. No, I wanted to become Kamen Guts. But since then, I haven't made a single friend even though I wanna protect all my friends in the world."

"Youve made alot of friends, Nathaniel. Don't say things like that." Hope said.

"No. It just the way it is." Nathaniel said.

"I'm sure you can make lots, Kamen Gritty!" Nate said.

"Nate, you did that on purpose didn't you?" Nathaniel said.

"I still can't believe we haven't found Nyada yet." Sci-Twi said.

" What kind of Yo-kai is he anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Well, he's a cat Yo-kai with a mustache." Whisper said.

"That's right." Nyada said agreeing.

"And he wears a green hoodie and holds a cane." Whisper said.

"Uh huh." Nyada said.

"We'll never find him at this rate!" Whisper said.

"I found him!" Rainbow said pointing right at Nyada who was behind Whisper.

"Huh?" the heroes said.

The group gathered around Nyada who sat on a barrel.

"Tell us, how do we beat the Kaima?" Fuyunyan asked.

"I will tell. But first, Amazing Kamen Guts was on today, was he not?" Nyada said.

"You like Kamen Guts?" Nathaniel said.

They both did the dance before striking the pose.

"Wow. Guess everybody likes it. Young or old, human or Yo-kai." Hope said.

"Now, tell us how we defeat them?" Fuyunyan asked.

"All right." Nyada said sitting down. The group watched patiently before realizing that the old cat had fallen asleep right before their eyes.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Luffy said.

"Grr. I'm gonna beat some sense into this old fart." Natsu said before Nyada awoke.

"Firstly….take this, you must." Nyada said handing them a thin container sealed shut. "Open this now, you must not."

"Really?" Nate said. "What is it?"

"Understand when facing the enemy, you will do." Nyada said before he sensed the incoming Kai minions. He leapt into action and began dealing with them single handedly without breaking a sweat and landing on his feet. "Alright, guts."

"Unbelievable…" Nate said.

"He really is the strongest Yo-kai." Jexi said before seeing something wrong.

"Invincible King...Kamen...Guts. Protect all friends in the world….I shall." Nyada said before falling over.

"What's wrong with him?" Hope asked.

"Ah. I see. He is invincible, but he has a limit. He can only use his true powers for only ten seconds a day." Whisper said.

"After that, he's out like A light." Hope said.

Then, they saw three figures appear in the air. It was the three oldies the UA students encountered back on Flower Road.

"The scary old ladies and man." Ochako said.

"Lady Ubaune. This is the future brat we told you about." Gin said.

"So, you are the one getting in my way." said a voice as appearing in the air was a woman with large purple hair with a scepter and a dark black kimono.

"Who are you?" Nate asked.

"I am Ubaune. I am the big boss, no, head honcho, president? Ah. I am the last boss of all KAIMA!" she shouted.

"Yow! Thats a voice…" Izuku said.

"So we finally meet in person Ubaune." Hope said waking up. "Remember me? Told you off in Nobunaga's Castle."

"Hmm? Ah. I remember you. The annoying brat who thought he was better than me." Ubaune said.

"I befriended all your former Execs and showed them the bright side. What did we, humans, ever do to you?" Hope said.

"That is not your business. But this will soon be." Ubaune said waving her scepter, trapping Jibanyan inside of a cage.

"Jibanyan!" Nate shouted.

"If you want him back, come to the Yuuhigaoku Factory in the third district of town. There, we'll truly see who is the better leader." Ubaune said.

"Ubaune!" shouted a voice as Serva arrived. "Your time has come! To better return to the house i trained with blade. I, Serva, will use the power of Valkyria inherited from this Riela person to strike you down."

"I wouldn't do that." said a familair voice.

"Oh god. I know that voice." Jexi said as he turned to see Flux with a chained up Demona.

"Miss me heroes?" Flux said.

"Heh. You really went all out to pay us back for the Time Machine, huh?" Hope said.

"What?" Jexi said.

"Man. You really are stupid. The time machine I gave you had a tracker in it. I've been following you all over the worlds! It gave me the perfect excuse to loot them." Flux smiled.

"You made a deal with Flux to go back and help us in Kadic?!" Jexi said. "What were you thinking? He's a criminal mastermind."

"Aw. Thank you. And thank you Hope for giving me an excuse to track you so I could loot. And thanks to Serva for this lovely little gift." Flux said referring to Demona.

"I'm sorry big bro. He told me he knew how to play a game of hide-and- seek. I made the mistake of trusting this dirtbag." Demona said.

"That part is true. I'll be hiding your dead body while he seeks out your killer." Flux said laughing.

"Hope, I cannot believe you got us into the biggest mess yet. I trusted you." Jexi said.

"I had to help you! I wanted to work to stop the Kaima and…" Hope said.

"Is THIS what you mean by helping us? You worked with an evil mastermind for a time machine he bugged and traveled back in time to help us….when we didn't even need it." Jexi said. "Face it Hope. You just don't want to be away from me. You wanted to start being independent but ended up drawing even more evil back in."

"I...I…" Hope said.

"Hey! Jexi!" Gemini said coming to Hope's side. "So what if'n this fancy no-good blonde bugged our machine? He still formed his own team and realized how special alot of us are to im! Dont go acussin him o' this!" Gemini said.

"Gemini…" Hope said.

"Even when I'm at this size, he still reached out to me, saved me, and called me a freind. That's not stupidity, thats compassion almost as big as me." Titanica said.

"Titanica…"

"He's like Ogami in a way. Smart, dependable, and second to none in affaliabity. I'd stay by his side and offer him god's mercy any day." Erica said.

"Erica…"

"Hope isn't perfect. But no one ever is. The important part is to learn from their mistakes. I'd stay by even if he destroyed the world." Zephyr said.

"Zephyr…"

"Hope, you and I have only been on the same side as of a few days ago. But even though I am a fully automated combat android, I still will devote my entire body to protect your well being." Kos Mos said.

"Kos-Mos…yeah. They're right. I know I'm a screw up. But so what. Whenever I mess up, I always try and fix the mess, even if it is a lower tier and pathetic villain." Hope said.

"Okay. Ouch." Flux said.

"But that isnt the point. Youre wrong. I have come so far. I have a team, I helped others, I found my Perfect Link. I even befriended Kaima Execs. You may have done more than me, but that doesn't mean I still can be on my own, and by your side, my team and I doing the battles you cant. This is my life, the path I've chosen, and I'll not step away from it." Hope said.

"Hehehehahahhaha!" Ubaune laughed. "How pathetic. This is a humans creed? Its not even worth me hearing it."

"You shut up, Old Lady!" Luffy said. "Hope's right. Hes worked hard for this. And hes gonna make his dream come true."

"Did you….just call me…..OLD!?" Ubaune shouted.

"You idiot! You dont call anyone out by their age, especially a lady like her!" Sanji said.

"I'm still a prisoner you idiot!" Jibanyan shouted.

"I will make sure this cat and that girl meet a grisly death!" Ubaune said as they all vanished.

Jexi just stood there as he walked over to Hope.

"Jexi, if you feel like hitting me, go right a-" Hope started before being slugged across the face. "At least give me a little warning first."

"Ah. That felt good. Now, how about we go save our cat from that old hag?" Jexi asked.

"Hey, save some of her for me. She called me out." Hope said. "Besides, I think her power is way to tought for you to handle alone." hope said as they walked along side each other.

"I said we. I was including you with that." jexi said.

"So, you feel good I made that statement?" Hope said.

"Hope, doesn't matter to me what you do. What's done is done. What really matters...is how you plan to make up for it." Jexi grinned.

Hope looked at the factory district. "I'm coming for you, Ubaune. Whatever you have against us… I'll make sure you dont accomplish it." Hope said as the groups walked to the factory.

"Oh no, shes my win, buddy. You arent stealing the spotlight from me that easily." Mount Lady said from the shadows following them, as did that strange bear. 


	7. Factory Infiltration

Inside the factory, Jibanyan and Demona watched from inside the cage as Ubaune made an entire platoon of Kaima minions vanish with just her voice.

'She made them all disappear!" Jibanyan said.

"Now, you lot know what must be done?" Ubaune asked them.

The Kaima roared and cheered at this.

"Lady Ubaune. Those children are making their way here." Kin said.

"No way, Nyate!" Jibanyan said. "Please save me! I wanna eat chocobars again!"

"Save me, Serva. I don't wanna be surrounded by old farts!" Demona said as the four gave her dirty glares.

"You're a bad luck magnet!" Jibanyan said.

"Lady Ubaune. They have dug their own graves. We've already taken the necessary measures to make sure that annoying Yo-kai Watch is never made." Gin said.

"And so humans and Yo-kai will never be friends?" Ubaune asked.

'Yes!" they both said.

"Then let the preparations begin...as well as their execution...NOW!" Ubaune said as a dakr aura surrounded the entire factory just as the group arrived.

"Look there. They're gonna drop them both into the smelter and fry em!" Gemini said.

"So what do we do?" Izuku asked.

"The answer is simple. Love, guts, willpower. We destroy all evil in this world! Invincible King, Kamen Guts!" Nathaniel said charging in with his bat as he started to beat back the Kaima approaching.

"Hey, wait!" Hope said running in.

"Wait, what do we use?" Nate asked as Erica gave them toy hammers.

"Props I use in my black cat waltz. Blunt, but effective against these guys." Erica aid.

Nate and Whisper both grabbed the mallets as they charged in and began battling against the Kaima in order to reach the main chamber.

"I really hope they save us soon. I'm too young to die again." Jibanyan said. "You probably deserve this."

"Hey. Yeah, that sounds kinda true." Demona said.

They soon saw the group quickly make it into the main room as they ran up the steps. "They made it! I knew they would…" Jibanyan said as they ran past the cage. "...completely forget about us!"

"Brother! Wait!" Demona said as Serva just ignored her. "Aw man."

In the main chamber, they saw Ubaune before them as the Kaima minions moved right at them.

"Gah! There's so many of them!" Izuku said.

"Blast em back with your quirk already!" Tsuyu said.

'Right. Here we go! Texas...Smash!" Izuku said using the attack before suddenly finding himself back at the start of the steps with his arm undamaged. "Huh?"

"Look! Up there with the three cronies!" Rainbow said looking at a clock. "Is that a giant...clock?"

"A prototype time machine actually. It will keep sending you guys back in time whenever you come close to winning. You stand no chance." Flux said.

"Ah great. If only we could summon Yo-kai." Hope said.

"Use the hose!" said a voice.

"Huh?" Sunset said before they saw a projection of Nyada. "Use...the Hose!"

"The hose?" Nate asked.

"Nonono. He wouldn't say that. He's telling us to use...the force." Whisper said.

"Really? A Star Wars reference?" Lemon asked.

"The force is a super powerful power known well in a galaxy far far away!" Whisper said.

"Use.. the.. Hose…" the projection of Nyada wnent off and on as that bear kept clicking the power button.

"That bear again." Sokka said.

"Guess we open the container now." Nate said opening it, revealing an actual hose. "Its a literal hose!"

"Gah!" Whisper said.

"Quick, connect it to that faucet!" Tails said.

Nate did as instructed, connected the hose to the faucet, spraying water at Kin first before hitting the time machine, making it explode, shocking the three cronies.

"No, the Time Machine!" Kin said.

"You said it was indestructible, flux!" Gin said.

"Yeah, a modern one is. But when you don't bother to lend me money for water treating, you pay the price somehow." Flux said.

"Alright! Now we have the advantage!" Sonic said.

Izuku held back for a minute. "After I use All Mights power, I'm useless. Maybe it was a good thing i was rewinded. Better save my skills for a different time." Izuku said.

"Grr. Now is enough time!" Ubaune said pointing her rear at the group.

"Huh?" they all said as a yellow energy flowed out forming a large Kaima resembling Gokai.

"Gokai Jr., destroy them!" Ubaune ordered it.

"Go….Kai!" it shouted trying to smash them.

"Strategic retreat!" Hope said before the large Kaima blocked their retreat.

"A retreat is not an option here." Fuyunyan said flying at it. "Gusty Straightforward Pawnch!" he shouted giving it an uppercut before it got back on its feet.

Nathaniel was stuck in place as he saw Fuyunyan battle the giant Kaima. "I want to help...but my body won't move." Nathaniel said.

"Nathaniel, why arent you moving?' Hope shouted.

"I think I know why. He's scared. He's too scared to move." Jexi said.

"I thought i could be a hero… but I'm still a coward." Nathaniel said as he watched Fuyunyan getting beaten by the Kaima. "I gotta try something though!" Nathaniel shouted tossing his bat as Fuyunyan punched it right at the Kaima, finishing it.

"Nathaniel….you can become Kamen Guts. This I know. But...you have to depend on your friends for help sometimes." Fuyunyan said.

'Fuyunyan." Nathaniel said as Fuyunyan gave him the bag.

"All of the Yo-kai you've helped over the years. Now is the time to call for their help." he said.

"Fuyunyan." Nathaniel said.

"Right! Let's call our friends!" Nate said.

"But how? We dont have our watches!" Sunset said.

"Then we'll do it the old fashoned way. Follow me!" Nate said.

"Huh? You all went to the trouble of coming here and now you're running away? I'll capture you for this!" Ubaune said as the minions pursued, only to be blocked by Fuyunyan and Whisper.

"You'll have to get past us first." Fuyunyan said.

"D-dont I get a say in this?!" Whisper said as Fuyunyan grabbed him and charged in.

At the very top of the factory, the others gathered with nate.

"Okay nate, were at the highest point in the factory. Now what?" Hope said. Nate walked to the edge and took a deep breath.

"Hey! Come out my friends!" Nate shouted.

"Wha?" Nathaniel said.

"Everyone! Can you hear me?! I need your help!" Nate continued to shout.

Hope and sunset looked at each other.

"Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained!" Hope said running to nates side. "Come on out! I need your help!"

"Yeah. I want in." Sunset said joining in. "Help us! We can't do it without you!"

Nathaniel then took a deep breath. "Everyone! Listen to me! I will defeat the Kaima! I will protect you and this town! But I can't do it with out you!" he shouted.

"We need you! Help us!" all four of them said. Just like that. Yokai of all shapes and sizes glowed all over the town.

"You guys." Nathaniel said smiling.

The fours wrists began to glow as appearing on each of them were their individual Yo-kai watches.

"Theyre back!" Sunset said.

"It's because we fixed the flow of time." Hope said. "And they know we're their friends. And that we'll do whatever it takes."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nathaniel said.

"Let's beat back Ubaune." Nate said.

"Nya!" shouted a familair cat.

"Jibanyan!" Nate shouted. 


	8. Here Comes the Cavalry

The four quickly ran down as they saw the cage halfway into the smelter with Demona and Jibanyan hanging on for dear life as Jibanyan poured his water out.

"There's no way we're gonna get outta this!" Jibanyan said before dropping the empty bottle.

"I didn't think this is how my life would end." Demona said.

"Weirdo girl! Grab onto Jibanyan!" Nate shouted.

'Okay. I don't know why, but I trust you." Demona said.

"Okay. Let's do this. Come on out, my friend! Calling….Jibanyan! Yo-kai medal...do your thing!"

"Summoning….Charming!"

Alarming!

Boom boom

Walla walla

Dance dance

Charming!

Jibanyan was blowing at his burning rear before posing. "Jibanyan! Ah hot hot hot hot hot!" he said before landing in Nate's arms. "Nate! Thank you so very much!"

"Sorry, we forgot you guys." nate said.

'Huh? You should be! You're awful nyan!" Jibanyan said stretching Nate's face.

Nathaniel looked at his own watch and saw a sticker inside his bag glow and transform into a medal. "What are these?"he said.

"They're Yo-kai medals. You use them in the watch to summon Yo-kai." Hope said.

"Nathaniel!" Fuyunyan said.

"Right. Now, how does this go? Oh right. Come on out my friend! Calling….Reuknight! Yo-kai Medal...do your thing!" Nathaniel said before turning the crank.

"Initiating summoning pose."

Ya ya yo!

Yayayayo!

Ya ya yo!

"Summoning a Brave!"

"Reuknight! Nathaniel! I shall never forget your kindness when saving me from the river." Reuknight said.

'Right." Nathaniel said summoning another one. It was now a young boy with a cape.

"Chippa! Thanks again for saving me from that well." Chippa said.

"And with more friends to come!" Nathaniel said holding a multitude of Classic Medals as well as Z-medals. "Calling...Nue! Ogama! Tsuchigumo! Tungus! Pittapat! Quilin! Castelis III! Nird! Slitheref! Ningyo! Keukegen! Sushiyama! Singcada! Eyesoar! Chummer! Gnomey! Blowkade! Frostina! Blandon! Dorotabo! Everfore! Bikyaku! Kudan!"

All of the mentioned Yo-kai then appeared before him. "Nathaniel!" they all said.

"Whoa…" Jexi said.

"All of the Classics he's saved…. Including the ones we met." Hope said.

"There's even some normal Yo-kai in that mix." Sunset said.

"Ogama, we'll put our rivalry aside to deal with Ubaune for now." Tsuchigumo said.

"Yeah, I'll agree to that. And kid, blue boy, youre grown up. I saw you stand up to your friend. Very nice, unlike the stupid spider." Ogama said.

"You'll pay when this is finished." Tsuchigumo said.

"Now, it's my turn!" Nate said. "Calling...Cadin! Komasan! Blazion! Tattletell! Happierre! Walkappa! Komajiro! Baku!"

The mentioned Yo-kai soon appeared.

"Now for the other half!" Sunset said. "Calling….Shougnyan! Dandoodle! Manjimutt! Kyubi! Noway! Robonyan! Roughraff! Dismarelda!"

"Lets get some Merican Yokai in on this! I'll take care of calling them. Come on in….Marunugget! Pintocorn! Necolumbus! Edison! Last Shogunyan! Ottamagator! And last but not least….USApyon. And let's hear his summon just for the heck of it!" Hope said.

"Ladies and gentlemen….Shady Tribe!"

Rock music started to play as the stage appeared.

Marvelously!

Super Shady!

"USApyon!"

"CRIKEY! I've never seen so many types of Yo-kai all in one place! Its like you called the whole gang!" Ottamagator said.

"Number of em's okay, I guess. Should be enough to deal with these guys." Pintocorn said.

"That's all well and good, but dont blame me if my powers transferer one of your responsibilities to another one of you." Marunugget said.

"I don't care as long as I can lounge about." Necolumbus said.

"Oh, dont be like that, Necolumbus. No matter what tribe, type or race we are, we are still yokai through and through." Edison said.

"We are no longer just individual Yo-kai. We are a collective summoned to assist. I now dub us...the Yo-kai Night Parade!" Last Shogunyan said.

"No! How could you have summoned all of them! I took the watch away from history!" Ubaune said.

"Thats what you thought, Ubaune. But no matter what the situation is, if there is trouble and somebody needs help, friends will always come running to save us." Jexi said. "That's the whole point of having a team: a group of friends to come running to save you every time."

"Grrr… I wont stand for this! You brats...Kin! Gin!" Ubaune said.

"Revive the Kaima!" the two said as the defeated Kaima were resurrected before their eyes.

"You think bringing back guys we already beat up is gonna make a difference?" Luffy said.

"One way or another, were coming up to you and knocking some sense into that brain of yours, Ubaune." Zephyr said.

The group charged in as they began battling the Kaima. As a few came toward Erica, Blazion jumped in the way and began attacking with fire. "Rar! Rar! RAAR!"

"Oh Blazion, thats acts enough to forgive you for turning to the dark side of show biz." Erica said.

"Rar!" he said giving a thumbs up.

Jexi fought alongside a yo-kai with only long legs and a hat. "Can you really hold your own?"

The Yo-kai quickly did several kicks against incoming Kaima before posing. "Okay, you can."

Walkappa and Ningyo were struggling against a couple as was Tsuyu. "He summoned me...so I gotta do my best." Walkappa said.

"Me too! Wait, Tsu, how good are you in water?" Ningyo asked.

"As good as a frog can be." Tsuyu said.

"Then watch out!" Ningyo said summoning a massive wave.

It splashed down and engulfed the Kaima, Tsuyu finishing them off, swimming so fast that it was hard to keep track.

As more tried to attack her from behind, Happierre came behind her. "No fighting!"

The two Kaima then became cheery and stopped fighting.

"NIce save, Happierre!" Hope said before seen Manjimutt running from a bunch of them.

"Why did Nate even summon me? I'm useless in a fight!" Manjimutt said running.

"Could someone please help Manjimutt?" Hope asked.

"Haha. Guess I'm up!" Kyubi said unleashing flames that took out the Kaima.

"Man, even after tricking us, hes really dependable." Eren said.

Iida was on the ropes against a few before something flew by.

"Rocket Punch!" Robonyan shouted hitting them. "Rocket Punch! Rocket Punch!"

"What an amazing model of robot…" Iida said.

"I am Robonyan! The most newest model!" Robonyan said.

Bakugo had no trouble beating up lots of Kaima.

"Alright, whos next?" he said before Gokai Jr. dropped in front of him just as Roughraff joined in.

"You wanna go huh?" Roughraff said.

"You wanna help? Alright, just dont get in my way, pompadour gecko!" Bakugo said.

"You calling me out, blow up boy!" Roughraff said as Noway jumped between them and the Kaima.

"No Way!" Noway said rebounding both sides.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, we had him!" Bakugo said.

"No way." Noway said.

"What he said, pal!" Roughraff said.

"Haha! Hey, I'm starting to think you and Roughraff are alike in personality!" Hope said.

"Says you!" they said as the same time.

Ochako was struggling as Komasan and Cadin defended her. "Oh my swirls!"

"I have to do something to save this lady! Even if she can reverse gravity of anything she touches." Cadin said as his sword hit the Kaima.

"Brother!" Komajiro shouted hitting the Kaima with lightning. "I have your back, big brother!"

"Little brother!" Komasan said as the two high fived.

"I have to help too." Ochako said looking around. "Lets see… that looks unstable."

She went over to an unbalanced metal beam that was broken by Gokai Jr and touched it, lifting it off the ground before grabbing it. "Let's get it on! Here comes….the Comet Home Run!" Ochako said knocking away the Kaima near the three Yo-kai.

"Such strength." Cadin said.

"Oh my swirls!" the two komainu Yo-kai said.

"Thats just because she used her powers on it." Hope said. "Okay, who else wants some?"

A few Kaima tried to do a sneak attack before falling asleep with Baku nearby. "What tasty dreams will Baku enjoy now?" baku said.

Another tried to attack only to be extremely depressed. "This battle is such a waste, no filter." Dismarelda said.

Gokai Jr then got back up.

"Uh, guys? That gokai copy's getting up again." Deiji said.

"Then…." Hope said looking at Deiji.

"Well just use you as a Human Stun Gun!" Kyouka said kicking Deiji straight at him.

"Seriously? Idiot…" Deiji said before slamming into Gokai Jr and hitting him with a ton of wattage. "Oh, its working. I'm strong! You two can count on me!" Deiji said.

Ubaune stayed in the safe as she ordered her Kaima from the sidelines, but just as Eyesoar and Singcada were about to attack, they were knocked back by Kin and Gin.

"We won't let you lay a finger on Lady Ubaune." Kin said.

"Then we'll just take you out first!" Jexi said.

"Allow me to begin this!" Robonyan said scanning the area. "Mission Start!" he said rocketing at the three cronies. "Charge Attack!"

He flew right into the time machine scraps knocking Kin and Gin back. "Annoying little pile of scrap." Gin said.

"Hey! Ladies!" said a voice as they saw a white poodle with a handsome face. "You two are truly...Fabulous!"

The two quickly fell into infatuation with the man faced dog.

"Nice job, Dandoodle!" Hope said.

Shogunyan then ran in for the killing blow. "Beating Heart...sliced in two!" he shouted defeating them with a single sword strike. They along with the old man soon vanished.

"No! Kin, Gin, Dou!" Ubaune said.

"So that was the mans name?" Nate said.

"Grrr." Ubaune growled as she looked at the four watch wearers. "You rotten brats. I will not allow you to stop me. No way in hell will I lose to YOU!" she shouted.

"Aaaah!" Izuku said.

"Why is she so angry with us?!" Chopper said.

"Lets find out! Tattletell, spill her guts for us, will ya?" Nate said.

"Tell tell." Tattletell said inspiriting Ubaune.

"When I was still human, my life was stolen from me. I was falsely accused for a crime...and I rotted away in jail for the rest of my life." Ubaune remorsed.

"So that's it." Sunset said.

"My life...it was stolen from me! So, I am going to steal time from all humans." Ubaune said.

"Ubaune, listen to me!" Hope said. "You're right, maybe you were accused and died in a cell. But that doesn't mean the whole world is your enemy! You need to forgive those who wronged you and move on!"

"NEVER!" Ubaune yelled as lightning roared and hit all over the room. The group was running out of the factory as were the Yo-kai and Kaima minions.


	9. Final Battle

As the group ran out of the factory, it was destroyed in an instant. From the ashes of the factory, a giant purple monster formed from Ubaunes own body and started to move, roaring as it did.

"Boy, if that aint a fluke, I dont know what is." Hope said.

'Here's Ubaune's info. Her effects make people say this final boss is tough. Don't you get it? This is the final boss!" Whisper said.

"And its headed right for Springdale!" Hope said.

The Yo-kai quickly sprang into action as they tried to battle against the monster with no effect.

"Why aren't their attacks landing?" Jexi asked.

"I think I have a reason." Whisper said showing them the pad, revealing the monster made of millions of Ubaunes.

"That things made of Ubaune clones from top to bottom." Hope said.

"So even if one attack hit, it wouldnt have any effect since the other ones would take her place." Tails said.

"Well, we need some way to deal with her." Nate said.

"There is...one way." Fuyunyan said arriving on a crutch.

"What is it?" Hope asked.

"Nate and Nathaniels watches… they can use them to transfer all the power from the Yo-kai into me and Jibanyan, multiplying our power tenfold. It might be enough...to defeat this fiend." Fuyunyan said.

"Alright, if you think it'll work…" Nate said. "Everyone! Lend me and Nathaniel your power!"

The Yo-kai then began glowing as they powers went into the watches. Nate and Nathaniel pointed their watches at Fuyunyan first as he ditched his crutch. In his place stood a cat with black fur, a blue cape and a golden belt. "I am...Darknyan!"

"Oooh, so cool!" Jibanyan said. "Quick, me nyext! Hurry!"

The two then fired the beams.

"Wait! I wanna power up too!" Whisper said flying in as the two were hit at the exact same time. In their place was a white and red cat. "Mmm...Buchinyan!"

"Oh. So thats anohter way they can fuse." Sunset said.

"I am Buchinyan! Nyawhis!" Buchinyan said.

"It doesn't look a thing like Whisper." Nate said.

"Okay team. Lets back up Dark and Buchinyan and…" Jexi said.

"Jexi, wait!" Hope said stopping him. "This is my fight. Youve been fighting non stop ever since we started. Let me and my team handle this."

"Hope." Darknyan said. "This fight started because of us Yo-kai. I ask you to let us Yo-kai finish things to protect the humans."

"Fuyunyan. You may not remember me, but I know that you count on me and believe in me where im from. I started this mess, but… you, Buchinyan and my team are gonna finish this together." Hope said.

"Count us in too." Izuku said as his class came up. "Out of everyone, you helped me realize how much of a hero i can be. I wanna pay you back for helping me all those times."

"Guys." Hope said before seeing Darknyan fly off with Buchinyan, keeping the monster distracted.

"Well what are we wating for? Lets go get that bastard!" Bakugo said as they all charged after the two cats.

(Cue- Fury Sparks project x zone 2 remix)

As they ran off, Jexi looked at the fight.

"Jexi, are you sure you dont wanna help em?" Dan asked.

"Nah, this is his fight. He's the one who wanted to start it, he's gonna be the one who finishes it." Jexi said.

The group charged ahead as the giant monster lashed at them, dodging its strikes. "Guys, keep Darknyan and Buchinyan safe. They're gonna be the ones...who can finish things once and for all!" Hope said.

"Hope, lets join in on that last punch." Izuku said.

"Yeah." Hope sad.

As they ran, Mount Lady was slowly making it up the hill. "Finally. After losing my way in those woods, I finally...made it?" she said looking at Hope's group and the UA students fight the Ubaune monster. "Huh? They beat me here?" she said before seeing the bear shake his head yes. "Aw man. Why did I lose my way in those stupid woods. I hate the country!" she said.

Izuku and Hope were just below the monster when it tried to attack them. Mount Lady saw this, and without warning, move on her own. Sh went behind the monster and…

"Titan Cliff!" she shouted reverting to her giant form, heatbutting the monster as she guarded the two. "Get lost vile mosnter!"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Hope said.

"I was trying to steal fame when I got lost. I'm only half the size of this thing and we need someone more...small and tiny." Moutn Lady said.

"Gee. Thanks." Hope said before seeing Darknyan approach Ubaune.

"Go and punch the crap out of this thing!" Darknyan said.

"Nya! Here it comes! A Million Paws of Fury!" Buchinyan said as he began punching away at the monster.

"Izuku, now!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" Isuku said using his quirk in his legs to propel him and hope up to the face of the monster. As they ascended, hope counted the punches, wating for the right opportunity.

"10 thousand, twenty thousand, 30 thousand, forty thousand, 50 thousand!" Buchinyan shouted.

"Here it comes! The one millionth punch!" they all shouted.

"You ready Izuku?" Hope said.

"I've been holding it in for hours!" Izuku said.

"Double Texas...SMASH!" they both shouted as they and Buchinyan delivered the final hit.

"You!" Ubaune yelled before exploding in the air like fireworks as the sky cleared revealing the sunset.

"Nice job, for a bunch of kids." Mount Lady said.

"Yeah well, it takes a couple of kids to set things right." Hope smiled as Buchinyan fell beside him, splitting back into Jibanyan and Whisper.

"Oh man, that felt so weird." Jibanyan said.

"It was...incredibly amazing! Let's do it again!" Whisper said.

"No." Jibanyan said.

"You do realize youve done it twice already, right?" Hope asked.

"I don't care." Jibanyan said.

"Yes. We have indeed saved our home." Darknyan said reverting to Fuyunyan.

Later….

The group stood near Nathaniels hideout as a large mirror like Yo-kai appeared.

"Miradox should return you guys to your timeline no problem." Nathaniel said.

"Hey, Nathaniel, thanks for realizing you needed help too." Hope said.

"Heh." Nathaniel said as they whole group did the pose of Kamen Guts.

"Wow. That pose is really growing on me." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Its so much fun!" Pinkie said.

The group crawled through the large mirror Yo-kai as they returned back to the present.

The group watched as Nate received Fuyunyan's medal from his grandmother before walking off with his family.

"She knew the entire time." Jexi said.

"Hey, if you guys dont mind, you wanna stick around for that dance Cerebella told you about the last time you were all here?" Hope asked.

"Well, we still have a few days before going back to school, so a dance sounds nice." Izuku said.

"Good. Cause we're holding it in Springdale. Its a special Yo-kai Dance celebration." Cerebella said.

"Okay. I;ve never done this dance myself. Youre the only one who did it." Hope said.

"Oh, its way easier than it looks." Cerebellla said. "Hit it, boys!"

The Yo-Kai Exercise is about to begin!

Get on your feet and move along!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai are out so i'm stayin' in!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai won't you be my friend?

Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro

Spending time with me!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, watch-chi-chi!

Kai kai Ki ki

Kui kui Ke ke

Come on Yo-Kai Watch with me!

Somehow once again I overslept today

It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams

Why am I such a sleepyhead?

Why am I such a dreamyhead?

DWA-HA-HA!

Let's blame the Yo-Kai! It's all their fault!

All their fault!

Watch! What time is it?

Big Time!

Again!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai are out so i'm stayin' in!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai won't you be my friend?

Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro

Spending time with me!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, watch-chi-chi!

Kai kai Ki ki

Kui kui Ke ke

Come on Yo-Kai Watch with me!

What did I do to make her leave me now?

She knows I'm hot as heck, it makes no sense to me!

How did I get dumped by her?

How did I get trumped by her?

DWA-HA-HA!

Let's blame the Yo-Kai! It's all their fault!

All their fault!

Watch! What time is it?

Heartbreak time!

Again!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai are out so i'm stayin' in!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai won't you be my friend?

Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro

Spending time with me!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, watch-chi-chi!

Kai kai Kee kee

Kui kui Kei kei

Come on Yo-Kai Watch with me!

Today I went and ate some big ol' brussel's sprouts

That was weird because their taste is not for me

How could I eat those brussel's sprouts?

What on earth is a brussel's sprout?

DWA-HA-HA!

Let's blame the Yo-Kai! It's all their fault!

All their fault!

Watch! What time is it?

Veggie time!

Again!

OK!

Let's try it one more verse!

Please tell me why my poop smells just like rotten eggs

When the food I eat is mostly corn and greens?

Why does my poop stink so badly?

Why does your poop look so sadly?

DWA-HA-HA!

Let's blame the Yo-Kai! It's all their fault!

All their fault!

Watch! What time is it?

Stinky time!

Again!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai are out so i'm stayin' in!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai

Yo-Kai won't you be my friend?

Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro

Spending time with me!

Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, Yo-Kai, watch-chi-chi!

Kai kai Ki ki

Kui kui Ke ke

Come on Yo-Kai Watch with me!

The group all posed as the song finished.

"And now...since the dance is finished and done with...its time!" Pinkie said leading them to a large shrine. Inside, a multitude of Yo-kai had gathered for a big party.

"Leeeet's...PARTY!" Pinkie said as they got moving.

Near the window, Jexi and Hope were looking out as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"So, not bad for my first big baddy huh?" Hope said.

'Pretty great, Hope. I'm gonna admit...I had a lot of fun on this adventure you dragged me into." Jexi said. "I liked it."

"Yeah. It was pretty fun." Hope said before the two saw a small shadow looking at them from the treetops. It was shaped like a little person with a cape.

"What's with that thing?" Jexi said.

It moved and did the same pose as Kamen Guts would do right at them.

"Is that you...Fuyunyan?" Hope asked.

It shook its head no.

"Nathaniel?" Jexi asked as it shook its head yes. It jumped from the trees and landed in front of them.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

It then pointed to behind it as a familiar cat floated down behind him. "Hope, forgive me...for my tardiness." Fuyunyan said.

"Fuyunyan! Youre okay!" Hope said as they hugged.

"It appeared the time shift displaced me, so i didnt appear in Ven's heart. But after you corrected the timeline, I appeared in Yen Sid's tower. He told me you guys might be here so I hurried as fast as I could." Fuyunyan said.

"I'm just glad you're safe. So, I guess you took interest in me when I came back to the past, huh?"

"Yes. Ever since I saw you land that hit and save my friend and home, I've been looking out for you all the way. After Nathaniel passed on, I continued to look out for you, my great friend." Fuyunyan said.

"So, whats next for our teams, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Don't know. Guess we just go with the flow. Sounds like a plan, right?" Jexi smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Hope said hearing music.

(Cue- Sakura Wars V: Warriors of the Earth)

Gemini took the stage.

"Hold that thought, Jexi. This is my song." Hope said jumping onto the stage.

Gemini: Moeru hoho ni namida no shibuki furiharai tachiagarou

Mabuta tojite tooku mimi ni kikoeru oto

Cherion and Subaru: Yuuki kibou jiyuu tsuyoi kizuna ni musubare

Rosita and Diana: Atsuku mune ni omou ai no chikara wo shinjite

All: Warera kagayaku chijou no senshi

Tatoe donna kunan mo norikoete

Aku wo horobosu ishizue to narou hikari are iza susume

Warera NYUU YOOKU Kagekidan!

Warera NYUU YOOKU Kagekidan!

Yeah Yeah!

The party raged on for days, causing a mass of excitement that none of those people would ever forget. But it was the first night that Serva and Demona were leaving.

"Aw, did we really have to leave early, brother?" Demona asked.

"Afraid so. With Ubaune gone, my chance to get back into the house is gone as well. I'll have to start looking for another way to reclaim my honor." Serva said.

"But where are we gonna start looking?" Demona asked.

"I was considering starting from scratch. There's a place called Traverse Town. Its small, but I figure there would be as good as any place to start." Serva said.

"And, who knows what adventures await for us there?' Demona said.

Meanwhile, in a dark place, Flux was approaching a familiar looking woman. It was then revealed to be Maleficent.

"So, I understand you have a job for me?" Flux asked.

"Yes. I've heard of your skills and am impressed. I want you to do something for me. Throughout my section of the universe, there are seven girls with exceptionally pure hearts. I would like you to collect them for me." Maleficent said.

"Consider it done." Flux grinned.

"Hehehe. Yeah. You gotta do as Maleficent says." said a familiar voice, revealed to be Pete.

"Why are you laughing? She's handing you off to me." Flux said.

"Huh?" Pete said.

"Yes. He needs another lackey." Maleficent said.

"Yeah. I do. And you'll do fine. Now start mopping." Flux said tossing a mop at Pete.

"Grr." Pete growled as he followed Flux out.

To be continued...in Dimensional Heroes Hearts. 


End file.
